Boss
by OMG-fangirl
Summary: Being a boss is hard. Just ask Eponine.


A/N: I'm back! (hi fives and cookies if you get that reference). If you read my story,'Found', then you know that I had planned on posting this but if not, go check that story out. ON! With the story! P.S. This just randomly came to me when I was listening to Fifth Harmony's "Boss". Enjoy ;P

* * *

Eponine is a boss at everything. Well, almost everything. The one thing she wouldn't be a boss at, relationships. She sucks at them. She has no idea how her boyfriend of 2 years has stayed with her. Probably because she _does_ wear the pants in her relationship. Most of the time. Sometimes dealing with him is just too tiring. Being a world-wide famous (god, she hates being called that) singer is extremely tiring. Late nights, early morning, touring. God, she hated it and loved it all at the same time. She loved it because it was a dream come true for her. She had always wanted to do this since she was a little girl but never could afford lessons. She hated it because of the late night and early mornings. Sometimes she would get off at 2, 3, 4, or even 5 in the morning and have to go into work anywhere from 7 to 9 in the morning. To say that she was exhausted was an understatement. She didn't hate touring per say, but disliked it very much. It's not that she didn't love performing (it was her favorite part of touring) it was the fact that she was constantly on airplanes and the tour bus.

* * *

Eponine sighed as she climbed onto the tour bus along with her band members. They had barely just escaped the paparazzi (another thing she hated. Sure she like it at events that she was attending, but when it was constant, she hated it) she flopped down onto her bed and pulled out her phone just as the screen lit up as a text came through.

 _You done yet?_

Eponine sighed _Dammit Enjolras_ she hated when he would wait up for her because only god knows how many hours he does. She quickly unlocked her phone and called him. He picked up at the third ring.

" _Hello beautiful."_ Came the voice that she loved yet hated the person behind it at the moment

"Why the hell did you wait up for me?" She asked making sure to let some irritation into her voice.

" _I just wanted to tell you goodnight and that I can wait to see you in a few days."_ He said with defense in his voice

"You couldn't tell me that after your meeting in the morning?" She asks

" _You would be probably sleeping then and you know that I don't have the heart to wake you up. Or the guts."_ He was right.

"Wait, Enjolras," Eponine said slowly,"what time is it there?" She asked

" _Um, midnight?"_ Enjolras said as more of a question than answer

"Enjolras." Eponine said in a warning tone

" _Fine,"_ Enjolras sighed," _it's 3:45 in the morning."_ Eponine thought that she was going to scream

"Christopher Daniel Enjolras." Eponine whispered into the phone

" _I really just wanted to talk to you ok? And I did take a nap before I texted you"_ Enjolras said tiredly. Eponine couldn't really blame him.

"I love you yet hate you at the same time." Eponine said as she pulled up the covers.

" _I love you too."_

* * *

Eponine sighed in content as she unlocked the front door to her and Enjolras's house. She got home later than she expected. It was currently 11:45 and she had hoped to be home around 7 or no later than 9 but her plane had to make an emergency landing and then she had to wait another 3 hours to get a new flight. It was all just so tiring and complicated, it made her head hurt. All she wanted to do was get inside, put her stuff down, and climb in bed with Enjolras who was probably still up even though she told him not to. _That man_ Eponine thought as she finally unlocked the door. She quietly walked into the front room and sat her stuff down on the couch. Once she sat all her stuff down, she was going to see where Enjolras was but, a noise came from the kitchen. She eyed the kitchen door suspiciously before grabbing her pepper spray and knife out of her bag. She quietly walked over to the door. She put her back up against the door before pushing the swinging door open. As soon as she was in the kitchen, she quickly put up her knife and pepper spray branding to whoever was in that room with her, that she was armed. She heard a soft chuckle and looked behind her arms only to find Enjolras standing next to the table that had food waiting for her, with an amused look on his face.

"Enjolras," Eponine said with a sigh as she put her knife and pepper spray down onto the table nearby,"you know not to scare me like that." She finished as she walked up to him, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Enjolras was more than happy to comply with his girlfriend's wishes, and put in just as much passion. The two realized the ache in their lungs for air, so the two parted but were inches away. The two happily gazed into each other's eyes before Enjolras reached in his back pocket and pulled out the remote to the radio and turned it on.

"You really want to dance at 11:50 at night?" Eponine asked

"If it's with you, then yes." Enjolras replied

 _Boss_

"New song huh?" Enjolras asked referring to the radio that had just started playing

"Yeah." Eponine replied

"I think it describes you." Enjolras said. _Boss._ Eponine just chuckled.

"You know that you are the boss of me, right?" Enjolras said

"Oh really now?" Eponine questioned

"Bed?" Enjolras questioned.

"Oh god, yes please." Eponine said without batting an eyelash. And with that, Enjolras picked Eponine up princess style and carried her to there room all the while, Eponine just laughed before pulling him in for a searing hot kiss. The food, music, and Eponine's things were all but forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Hehe


End file.
